


Diamond

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Tumblr Sasusaku prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, College, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Diamond, Sasuke's favorite superhero. Suddenly crashes in his and Naruto’s apartment after a particularly hard fight.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Tumblr Sasusaku prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: If it's not too much trouble can you please do an AU SasuSaku fic where Sasuke is a regular university student, but Sakura (a super-hero he has a crush on) crashes into his and Naruto's apartment. And he chooses to nurse her back to health? Feel free to change anything about the prompt :)
> 
> I haven’t written about heroes in maybe an entire year! I based Sakura’s background from a piece of dialogue between Wican and Scarlet Witch from marvel about how Scarlet Witch actually practices paganism and doesn’t just rely on her mutation. I hope you like it!!

Diamond is arguably, Sasuke’s favorite hero. Although he doesn’t like to pick up favourites as if they were collectables and not real people, but every time someone starts to argue about their own favourite hero Sasuke always feels compelled to talk about Diamond. 

He started admiring her from a young age, when he was barely in verge of fifteen, almost six years ago when she herself was just starting her career as a superhero. 

She was just a little girl herself then, a tiny thing with brilliant green eyes and soft-looking, long, pink hair. She was so small and looked so very fragile to his eyes when he watched her fight a bunch of armed men involved in a hostage takeover on an elementary school full of little children not much younger than her on his computer.

She didn’t wear much of a uniform, she was so different from other heroes, barely covered in skin-tight, skimpy scraps of clothes that made him blush every time he saw them on the media.

Diamond used to wear a red qipao dress that swallowed her figure almost entirely and the marks of her Byakugou seal covered her face as normally a domino mask would do for other heroes. Now she wears a red qipao shirt matched with black latex shorts, combat high-boots and black, finger-less gloves. The marks of her Byakugou now covering her entire body in tick, sharp, dark lines. 

She wasn’t very good with publicity and she didn’t have much merchandise then, just like even now that the pink-haired girl has gained more recognition, she’s no different.

Not that Sasuke would buy anything. He’s not really a public fanboy, not like Naruto who would never miss the chance to buy merchandise for The Toad Sage, his own favorite hero.

He ratter prefers to adhere himself to her causes. Diamond is also different because her powers don’t come from freaky accidents, alien genetics or expensive technology. She’s part of a coven and her powers come from her bond with the very earth, just like The Slug Princess her mentor and The Shodaime, one of the first heroes from the Senju Coven did before her. 

She’s a strong advocate for ambientalism, publically speaking about her bond with the earth and how her powers were finally achieved by tying herself down to nature. Sasuke tries to follow her tips whenever he can, listening to her beliefs and taking them as his own. She probably is a great person. Sasuke feels no shame in admitting he has a huge crush on her.

When he first hears about the big fight she and twenty more heroes are part of with an army of undead creatures feeding off the life force of the entire city, the first thing he does when they release him early from classes to take cover, is run to his and Naruto’s apartment and watch the fight on their smart tv online. 

Naruto, his best friend, never had the money to spend on those things but Sasuke wasn’t willing to live without him while alone for university and so he stepped on any scrap of pride Naruto had for himself and decided to pay for every single one of their expenses except for ramen with his family’s money.

Naruto opens the door for him just as he arrives and they both lock the entrance with a heavy bookshelf just in case any of those things are roaming their apartment complex.

“Where’s the fight?” He asks Naruto who is already watching the event on the tv.

“The centre of the city,” answers the blond biting his finger when he sees The Toad Sage taking a hit while protecting The Slug Princess. “They’ve been fighting for more than three hours; I don’t even know how you got here without being sucked dry by one of those things.”

“I was really quiet,” comments Sasuke, worryingly seeing as Diamond closes her eyes in concentration and the diamond on her forehead starts shining a bright pink. Almost all of her teammates are passed out or defeated, the civilians around them had already been sucked dry out of their life force and Sasuke can’t think of anything she could do to fix the situation. She’s a healer and a force to be reckoned with but she’s not a powerhouse like other heroes are.

Then her life force begins to leave her body, feeding precious chakra onto her comrades and the innocent civilians around her. The main creature, or at least the biggest of them notices this and growls deeply from the back of its throat, lunging at her and hitting her with so much force that she flies over the sky.

“Diamond-chan!” Cries out Naruto just as they hear a huge breaking sound in the direction of Sasuke’s room. They look at each other immediately and at the same time, but Sasuke is the first one to react and hurry to his room.

The sight that greets him is one he can’t start to believe even when she’s there; pink hair, red clothes and lithe body. The lines of her Byakugou completely erased from her body and face. 

She looks like she’s sleeping, just a cute girl sleeping on his bed even if that sort of thing is not as normal for him as it is for Naruto. 

Without hesitating for a minute, Sasuke goes to the bathroom and carefully prepares scented water to clean her wounds and distressed face.

“She’s really cute,” murmurs Naruto, dazedly watching as Sasuke dutifully cleans the hero’s face with a clean piece of cloth dampened in fragrant, scented water. Diamond always talks about preferring natural scents and oils instead of chemicals and even if it’s just a small gesture, Sasuke feels the need to give her this small comfort.

She doesn’t wake up until much later that afternoon. He and Naruto left her to sleep on Sasuke’s room and retired to the kitchen to cook themselves some dinner and watch the rest of the fight.

In the end, Green Beast and his loyal sidekick, Lotus end up winning the whole fight after Diamond replenished their life force with her last technique, the one who landed her on their apartment.

Naruto is in the middle of an enthusiastic retelling of the fight and his favorite parts of it while making Pork Ramen from scratch when Diamond’s voice interrupts him.

“Where am I?” Asks the pink-haired hero from where she’s leaning on the kitchen’s door.

“Y… You’re on our house,” stutters Sasuke. “I mean you landed on our house after that creature punched you…” he elaborates, “My name is Sasuke and this is my roommate Naruto.”

“The fight?” She asks “Is it over?” frowns the rosette in obvious worry.

At this, Naruto smiles warmly, happy to deliver the good news “Yes,” he answers “You saved us, Diamond-chan!” exclaims the blond, “without you, Green Beast and Lotus couldn’t have won the fight!”

“Thank goodness!” Sighs Diamond, her long legs trembling as she finally falls unceremoniously against the door-frame. “I was afraid everything was lost.”

“You should rest,” sighs Sasuke, approaching her and then carefully carrying her. With his arms under her legs and her arm holding loosely on his shoulders. “You probably used to much energy,” explains the Uchiha, looking at her directly in the eyes, “You did well.”

* * *

They don’t talk of her identity until three days later, Diamond’s marks hadn’t come back and she notices, even if Sasuke and Naruto are entirely too loyal and devoted to their heroes to mention it, Diamond is not willing to feign her identity is not in danger.

“My Byakugou is weak,” she sighs tightly gripping on Sasuke’s bedsheets when the dark haired student enters his room to serve her breakfast in bed. “I probably won’t be able to activate it or hide my face with my markings in two or three days…”

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke interrupts her solemnly, as he leaves her food in the nightstand near the bed “We won’t tell a single soul. You can trust us.” 

He desperately needs her to believe him, she’s the first hero he’s ever placed his trust upon and the first girl he’s ever been interested in. She’s loyal, pure and completely selfish. Not to mention she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

“I know, Sasuke-kun.” She smiles warmly, already calling him by his name as if it was the natural thing to do. “You and Naruto are good people, I can just tell.”

The first time Sasuke felt any type of attraction for anyone was at sixteen when he witnessed Diamond break the ground beneath her merely with the force of her own fist; green beautiful eyes shining with burning passion and fierce protectiveness as she fought an entire gang of human traffickers completely alone.

Sasuke fell in love with her eyes, at the time, with her power and strength.

But this is different; this time he falls utterly in love with warm, loving green eyes. With the way she trusts him completely. With the way her unmasked face and the vulnerability behind her expressions give away an entire new side of her. 

As Diamond relaxes against his bed and contentedly closes her eyes in his presence. Sasuke falls in love with the girl behind the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
